


The Week

by corastacy



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corastacy/pseuds/corastacy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy spent a week with Lizzie at the start of their relationship. How the new couple spent that week and what did their friends and family have to say about it. Spoilers to episode 99.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sunday Night

Day One: 

Charlotte was so impressed with the timing of the doorbell that she was seriously considering giving the delivery person double her usual tip. By the time she grabbed the food and a couple of plates from the kitchen, Lizzie would be done her video and they could proceed with the rest of the evening as planned. She dug in her bag for her wallet as she heard two quick knocks. Charlotte rolled her eyes as she hurried to the door. 

“ Hi, Sorry I-“ She looked up “Darcy?” He had been nervously pacing before the door opened but stood at attention now. His face flickered with confusion. 

“Charlotte, hello. How are you?” He asked trying to buy himself some time. 

“ I’m good.” She paused. “What are you doing here?”

“ I apologize for interrupting your evening. I’m here to see Lizzie. Is she busy?” 

“ Yes.” He glanced away to try to hide his disappointment. “But I’m letting you in anyways.” She stepped to the side giving him room to pass. Darcy looked around cautiously. “They’re not home.” Charlotte read his mind. “The only one you have to worry about is me. But, I get the feeling I’m ok with what’s about to happen.” He looked down the hall and saw a bright light coming from the den. He couldn’t make out the words but there was no mistaking whose voice that was. It made his heart temporarily jump into his throat. 

“I wish I had your confidence on this matter. I find myself feeling quite uncertain.” He looked back at his business associate. She sighed and walked over. Charlotte physically turned Darcy in the direction of the den.

“There’s only one way to find out.” She gave him a gentle push. He took a step, stopped one last time and took a deep breath. Darcy walked down the hall and stopped at the entrance to Lizzie’s temporary room. 

  “Excuse me Lizzie.”

Charlotte busied herself in the kitchen. If she was far away, or as far away as the confines of the Bennet home would allow, she would not be tempted to eavesdrop. Though she hadn’t heard the murmurs of conversation coming from the den in a little while, she guessed that things were going well. The idea of Lizzie and Darcy getting another chance made her genuinely happy. 

The second time the doorbell rang, it was the Chinese food. Charlotte stood in the kitchen unsure how exactly to go about organizing their feast.   “ Hey, um, Guys?” She called down the hallway. “The food’s here.” 

“Ok!” Lizzie called back. A minute or so later she emerged tying her hair up as she walked. Charlotte notices a definite flush in her best friend’s cheeks. There was also no mistaking the grin on her face.   “So, talk went well?” Charlotte asked. 

“Mmhmm” Lizzie nodded, still grinning. 

“Am I dishing out Shrimp for two or three?” Charlotte asked.

“Just two.” Darcy answered. He entered the kitchen with his usual calm demeanour. The only evidence of his mission’s success were a few hairs out of place on his well coiffed head. “ I have work to do and I should call Gigi.” He took Lizzie’s hand “I will call you in the morning.” She gave his hand a small squeeze. 

“Ok, goodnight.” Lizzie said shyly

“Goodnight Lizzie, Charlotte” Darcy managed to take his eyes off the woman he loved for a moment to address her friend. “Thank you” he said with as close to a smile as she had ever seen him wear. 

“Night Darcy.” As he left, the ladies silently went about getting their dinners plated. The minute they heard the door shut and the car pull away Charlotte and Lizzie squealed with pent up delight and excitement. 

“So what does this mean?” Charlotte asked. 

“I’m not sure. I kissed him, I told him I didn’t want to just be friends, we’re spending the day together tomorrow and then,” She paused “ I have absolutely no idea.”


	2. Monday Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the feedback on chapter 1, I suppose we should call this off canon now because I recently discovered that the secret diary novel explains how a couple of these scenarios went (though I haven’t read it yet.) Hopefully you like my interpretation as well. Enjoy!

Darcy never did call Gigi. By the time he got through the emails and meeting requests flooding his inbox  he was too tired to talk and it was definitely too late to bother her. He stripped down to his undershirt and boxers, hung up his vest and pants, and put his shirt in the bag for laundry service.  His tie, the tie she couldn’t stop playing with,  he folded carefully and placed it on the night stand. At this moment in time- it was his most prized possession.  
   
His cell phone alarm woke him up at his usual 6am.  He ordered breakfast before  starting on another round of emails, requests and reports. Between every task he looked at his watch, waiting until it was an acceptable hour to call. He missed her already. He didn’t have to wait very long. At 7:37 He was CC’d on an an email that Lizzie had sent to all the department heads thanking them for being helpful with her independent study. He immediately grabbed his phone. She picked up after two rings.

“ Hi” She said softly.

“Good Morning Lizzie, sleep well?” 

“ Well, yes, long not so much. Charlotte and I watched a couple of movies.” Darcy did the math, that meant Lizzie was likely running on about five hours of sleep.  “ I’m surprised you are up this early then. You should be resting.”

“I told Lydia I would take her to an appointment this morning, and then I realized I had to upload the footage to the computer to send to Charlotte later. It take a lot longer on my laptop than on the machines at Pemberley.” She explained.

“ Well, Naturally. All Pemberley editing stations have processors that are less than six months old. You said your laptop was purchased during your undergraduate degree which would make it at the minimum three years old.” 

“How do you remember that? I don’t even remember telling you that.” Lizzie was impressed by his attention to such a small detail, even though the logical side of her said she shouldn’t be surprised.  “You discussed it at Netherfield. I called the brand sub-par.” 

“Right. I thought you were being a snob.“ 

“Actually I was concerned that if the machine failed to back-up your files properly you would lose your work for Doctor Gardner and be left in a difficult situation.” He explained. “As with most other things in our past it was not communicated effectively.”   “Well it’s not like I really gave you a chance to explain.” Lizzie sighed. “We shouldn’t focus on the past. It kind of sucks.” 

“I agree. How about the future? As in four hours from now. Will you be available for lunch today?” 

“Absolutely.” He smiled and released a breath he wasn’t aware he had been holding. “I should be home from Lydia’s thing about 11:30?”

“Then I will pick you up at 11:45” He stated. “I am very much looking forward to it.” 

“Me too. See you later-” She paused realizing she probably shouldn’t call him Darcy when it was just the two of them. “William.”  
“Goodbye Lizzie.” He ended the call and looked at his watch. There was plenty of time.   He finished his work and managed to rearrange a number of his meetings for the next morning and day after. Mrs Reynolds was a genius as well as a saint. She had been Darcy Senior’s assistant before William and had put up with a lot as he learned the ropes. 

“I’m going to need to be away from the office for a few more days. Try to arrange for any meetings to be teleconference or rescheduled until next week.” He instructed.

“Of course. Is there an official explanation?” She asked.   “ I am,” He considered his words carefully. “Investigating future possibilities.” He could hear the pen scratching against her notepad. “I am not ready to divulge more at this time Mrs Reynolds, I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright Mr Darcy. I trust your judgement.” Her voice held a hint of maternal comfort. “I will start working on the calendar.” He thanked her, ended the call and closed his laptop. 

Darcy was approaching the Bennet house when he noticed a car pulling into the driveway about 30 seconds ahead of him. Lydia hopped out of the passenger side while an obviously flustered Lizzie emerged from the drivers. He parked on the road, retrieved the roses from the back seat and exited the vehicle. 

“ Good Day Lizzie, Lydia.” He said. 

“Crap! I mean, Hi! Sorry, there was a traffic light out and people here can be really dumb and-“ Lizzie was terrified she was going to mess things up before they really had a chance to begin. She was complaining and making excuses and then she saw the roses, yellow with red tips. “You got me flowers?” She asked quietly. 

“ Nope they are for his other date, duh!” Lydia chimed in rolling her eyes. Darcy stepped closer to Lizzie and passed her the flowers. 

“I was told these roses signify friendship growing into more.” He couldn’t bring himself to say the word ‘love’ even though he was pretty sure that was what he felt. It was too soon and the last thing he wanted was to make a mistake. 

“Thank you” She smiled. She wanted to kiss him right then, but Lydia was standing there so it felt weird. “ Um,” she blushed “ I just need to change my shirt and I guess put these in water. Is that ok?” 

“I’ll keep him company.” Lydia offered. Darcy nodded in agreement with the plan and Lizzie rushed inside determined to accomplish both things as quickly as possible. Lydia sat on the step and signalled for him to join her. He didn’t feel like sitting so he leaned on the banister next to her. 

“How are you Lydia?” He asked.  “Better. I mean, I’ve left my room so hey bonus.” She joked. He nodded. “I, um, wanted to say thanks.”

“It’s not necessary.”

“No, seriously it is. I need to thank you and I need to apologize. I was-“ Lydia couldn’t think of the word so she just shrugged. “I didn’t give you a chance and I’m sorry.”   “Likewise.” He said. “I was unfair towards you and the rest of your family. And your thanks, though accepted is not necessary” He repeated. 

“Why did you do it? I was so awful to you.” Lydia asked. He pulled his chin in and sighed. 

“ You reminded me of my sister, and a time where I would have done anything to un-break her heart.” She tried to lift a corner of her mouth in a smile but it didn’t hold. “I hope that you two can meet soon. I think you would get along nicely.” This time the rest of Lydia’s face co-operated and she smiled.

“I would like that.” He nodded again just as the door opened. Lizzie had switched from one of her comfy plaid shirts to a short sleeved black ruffled top. 

“Ready?” She asked. 

“ I am.” Darcy offered his arm and she linked hers through it. “Good Day Lydia.”

“ Later Darcinator.” She replied smiling. “ Take care of my big sister.” He nodded again as Lizzie waved. 

Lydia watched as he opened Lizzie’s door for her, though she insisted on at least closing it herself, before making his way back to the driver’s seat. Once they drove off , she made her way inside. She had an idea for a new art project and the afternoon ahead would be a perfect time to work on it.


	3. Monday Afternoon

“So,” Lizzie said as they exited her neighbourhood. “Where are we off to?” She knew it wouldn’t be somewhere overly fancy, thankfully, because Darcy wasn’t wearing a tie. He had on thin dark jeans and a beige sweater with a plaid collared shirt sticking out underneath. 

“Well, I have an idea.” He began. “I showed you around my hometown and I was hoping you could do the same.”   “Yeah but you’ve been here before. You were here for months.” 

“I rarely went out. When I did it was not to explore, but to accomplish a task.” He reached over and took her hand while keeping his eyes on the road. “ Now, I want to see it the way you do.” He glanced over and smiled. 

“Wow, you are so getting the bum end of this deal.” She replied.

“Hardly the case. So, where are we starting?” She directed him to the university. It was easier than trying to park on the main streets. When they got out of the car she looked around. He walked around to her side and waited while she surveyed the landscape. 

“Left or right?” She looked up at him. 

“What’s at each end?” He asked. 

“Nope, you don’t get to know that. You just get to decide left or right.” He squinted at her slightly, trying to read her face for clues. She tried to maintain a neutral expression, but it was hard when he was being so cute. She settled for arching an eyebrow as an unspoken dare. He returned the expression before breaking the silence with his decision.

“Right.” She took his hand and started walking in the prescribed direction. 

"Excellent choice." About two blocks later they entered a small sandwich shop. “It doesn’t look like much, but trust me.” She explained. There were maybe five tables inside and three more out front. The wood on wood decor would have made old Darcy roll his eyes. However, new Darcy was a little more open to the experience.  
“Well well, if it isn’t Lizzie Bennet.” A happy blond man behind the counter said. “Back to the books are we?” 

“ Hey Mark,” She smiled. “Not today, I’m just showing my,” The word stuck in Lizzie’s throat. “William, around.” Mark took off the clear plastic glove he was wearing and reached over the glass case containing various fresh sandwich toppings.   “Mark Busch” Darcy shook the man’s hand. 

“William Darcy, pleased to meet you.” When he lowered his hand Darcy wrapped his arm around Lizzie’s shoulder. She slipped her arm around his waist. It felt good. 

“Teresa still home with the baby?” Lizzie asked. 

“For the most part, though she comes in for a shift or two to get her grown-up interaction fix. She’s going to be sad she missed you. She’s been watching the videos-“ Mark stopped suddenly and pointed at William, startling him. “Wait, that’s why you look familiar!” He then pointed at Lizzie “So you guys are,” Lizzie smiled shyly. “Damn, I owe my wife twenty bucks and week of diaper duty.”   “Well then I guess I should order so we can help with half of that.” She joked. “Two pesto chickens please.” Mark nodded and got to work. Lizzie looked up at Darcy. “Sorry.” 

“Lizzie, I know you have viewers. As odd as it may be to be recognized for that, I guess it is the price to pay for happiness.” He smiled. She smiled back at him. His phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and glanced at the screen. A look of sheer annoyance crossed his face. “I’m sorry, I have to take this.” 

“Pick a table outside, I’ll grab the food and meet you.” He nodded and walked out answering the call.

“ So, how long has that been going on?” Mark asked.

“Officially, less than 24 hours. But I’m guessing you like the rest of my friends and family saw it a fair bit sooner?” He shrugged. “ Hey Mark? Don’t say anything just yet though ok? We’re still getting our footing.” He finished the two sandwiches and placed them on the counter. Lizzie grabbed them , and two drinks from the cooler before meeting him at the cash register.  “Well, Teresa always did hate spoilers.” He winked. She thanked him, paid, and put the change in the tip jar cleverly named ‘Baby’s college fund’ 

She walked outside and sat down across from Darcy. “That can be discussed upon my return.” He paused “ Next week. If you are concerned you can book it with my assistant. Goodbye.” He placed the phone back in his pocket and looked at her. “I’m sorry.” She shrugged.

“Work is work.” He looked down at his phone which had lit up again with a text message he quickly dismissed

“Except it isn’t simply work when it’s a family business.” Lizzie looked at him with concern.

“William, was Caroline telling the truth? Is your Aunt-“ 

“It’s not important.” Darcy tried to brush off the topic while he put his phone away.

“Actually I think it is.” She replied more forcefully than she intended. “Call me crazy but I would like to know if I’m potentially ruining your life.” 

“It is not nearly as dramatic as you are making it out to be.” 

“Then what’s the problem with telling me?” She stared Darcy down as he tried to come up with some reason not to share his troubles. He sighed.   “ Caroline was not lying. However she was exaggerating. My aunt is not considering removing her investment from Pemberley, she is merely concerned.” Lizzie looked down at her sandwich. “ Not because of you, but because I haven’t told anyone where I am or why I am gone. ” 

“Why?” She asked. 

“If you had rejected me a second time I don’t think I could have handled anyone knowing.”

“And now?” Darcy moved his chair from across the table to next to Lizzie. He placed one arm around the back of the chair 

“Now, I’m enjoying having time to just be with you.” He leaned in and gave her a small kiss. “ Before the eventual onslaught of ‘told you so’s and congratulations from our friends and family.” 

“I can handle that I suppose” She smiled. They ate their lunch chatting and joking. For the first time they were both completely on the same page about how they felt and the freedom it gave them was very welcome. 

They walked around the outer edges of campus, Lizzie telling stories of her various adventures and embarrassments over the years. William listened and laughed, occasionally adding comparative notes from his undergraduate years with Bing and Fitz. She pulled him into a small used bookstore that was one of her favourite places. They browsed the shelves separately but consulting often.    
“Oh, Darcy come here!” Lizzie said excitedly. He wandered over to where she was holding a book on how to draw modern parallels to classic works.   “Interesting, and I see the cover alludes to Tolstoy.” He stood over her shoulder and smirked. She smiled back before a thought crossed her mind. 

“Sorry, I just realized I called you Darcy, old habits.” She apologized.

“I don’t mind it. Especially in a social context. I’ve been ‘Darcy’ to a number of friends since high school because there were three Williams in our class.” He wrapped his arms around her waist. “ However in a more personal setting, I certainly prefer William.” He said softly. 

“Not Will?” He shook his head

“Never much of a fan. Though, I’m pretty sure I would find anything you call me agreeable.” An evil thought crossed her mind.

“Ok smoopy applekins.” He stiffened slightly. She turned around in his arms so he could see the teasing look on her face. He relaxed and laughed slightly before leaning in for a kiss. A kiss he didn’t end up receiving. Just as they were about to connect, an unmistakable southern accent burst the relative quiet of the book store.   “Elizabeth Bennet, what on earth are you doing?”


	4. Tuesday Afternoon

Mr Bennet had been away on business and returned to his home expecting it to be as quiet as he had left it.  He predicted that Lydia  would be working on her latest piece art, Lizzie would be at the library and Mrs Bennet would be calling yet another distant relative to brag about how well Jane was doing.  
   
What he didn’t expect, was to walk in on the third round of a ‘discussion’ between his wife and second oldest daughter.  Lizzie was trying to make her way down the stairs and her mother was blocking the path  to express her concerns. Concerns that she had expressed at least three times since they had the most awkward conversation ever in the bookstore the day before. 

Darcy had been leaning down to kiss her when like a bad dream her mother’s voice interrupted the beautiful moment.   “Elizabeth Bennet, what on earth are you doing?” The couple parted quickly and faced the disapproving voice.

“ Hi, Mom.” Lizzie said regaining her composure. “ What are you doing here?”   “I am picking up books that your father ordered” Mrs Bennet looked between Darcy and her daughter. “ What are you doing here?”   “I’m, on a date.” Lizzie figured the direct approach would be the best way to handle this. Even if decorum saved her in the moment she knew that she would never hear the end of this when she got home. “ You remember William Darcy.” Darcy stepped forward and offered his hand to Mrs Bennet. 

  “Pleasure to see you again Mrs Bennet.” She shook it less than enthusiastically. 

  “Mr Darcy.” She stared at him intensely. “To what do we owe the pleasure of your company?” 

  “ I was, on my way home from a business trip. I thought I would stop in to see Lizzie.” She stayed silent as if expecting him to say more. “She, we didn’t, haven’t, really had a chance to talk very much since she left San Francisco.” Lizzie thought for a moment that if William’s chin retreated any further it would poke out the back of his neck. 

“And how long are you planning to be in town? You do know Lizzie is quite busy with school, home stretch and all” 

  “Mom,” Lizzie warned. 

  “Well it’s true darlin'. You should be in the library right now finishing that thesis. Six and a half weeks isn’t a very long time.” 

“ I can take a day off.” She snapped stepping forward to stand with Darcy. Mrs Bennet surveyed the pair for another long moment before plastering a fake smile on her face and laying on a good helping of classic southern charm.

  “Well then, Mr Darcy. We should have you over for a family dinner before you leave. How’s tomorrow night?” 

“Well, I-“

“Wonderful. I’m sure Lizzie dear will tell you what time and all of that. If you’ll excuse me, I must be getting Mr Bennet’s books and be heading home.” She waved at the couple as they made a hasty retreat back into campus.   

Since then, the ‘impossibility’ of what she had seen had sent Mrs Bennet’s nerves into overdrive. 

“Honestly Lizzie, I still don’t understand-“  
   
“You don’t have to understand. You don’t even have to like it. I’m a grown woman who can spend her time however and with whomever she sees fit.” Lizzie explained.  

Mr Bennet cleared his throat in an effort to make his presence known.  Both head whipped towards the door.  Mrs Bennet hurried over to her husband.  
   
“Hello dear, how are you? The trip was fine thank you for asking.” He deadpanned as she took the bags out of his hands and  pushed him towards the stairs. “Lizzie,”  
   
“Hi Dad.”  She smiled, trying not to let he annoyance at her mother show too much.  
   
“John talk some sense into your daughter.” Mrs Bennet directed which prompted an eye roll from Lizzie.  
   
“Of course my dear, but would you mind explaining why or on what topic?” Mrs Bennet sighed heavily.  
   
“Well the book store called yesterday to tell me that your bonsai books were finally in. I went down there, fighting mid-afternoon traffic no less-“  
   
“Uphill, both ways.” Lizzie mocked.  
   
“ Elizabeth, that is enough.” Mrs Bennet chastised. “I went down there and as soon as I walk into the store I see your daughter necking-“  
   
“Are you serious? We were not ‘necking’ what does that even mean?“

“-with a young man. Not just any young man, that impertinent friend of darling Bing: William Darcy!” John Bennet raised his eyebrows in genuine shock. 

“That- was not the end of that story I was expecting.” He said. Lizzie looked at her father. He appeared to be trying to decide how to feel about the development.

“She is trying to rebel. She was such a good teenager, turns out she was just waiting until we wouldn't expect it. This is delayed teenage rebellion.” Mrs Bennet deduced. “The man does nothing but aggravate my nerves. 

  “If he’s so intolerable to you Mom why did you invite him to dinner?” Lizzie crossed her arms and shot her mother a challenging look. 

“ Because that’s just what you do Lizzie dear.” Mrs Bennet grabbed her purse from it’s hook on the wall. “ Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to go to the grocery store to pick up a few things for dinner with your” She paused. “Friend.” She hurried out of the house leaving Lizzie and her father looking at each other. 

Mr Bennet sighed, grabbed his bag and cocked his head towards his study. Lizzie followed and shut the door behind them. He sat at his desk and started taking out the various papers and belongings that he had taken with him on the trip. 

“So, Are you? Rebelling?” He asked glancing up briefly.

“Dad!” Lizzie groaned.

“Well it would explain a few things. Like why your mom caught you with a man that hundreds of people have heard you state you despise.” 

  “I didn’t say despise.” Lizzie mentally chastised herself for the millionth time for being so public about her negative feelings for William, and so private about the positive ones.

“I know he’s rich, and well connected so that would help your career. He could give you anything you wanted if that’s what would make you happy.” Mr Bennet picked up the new bonsai book on his desk and began flipping through it. 

  “So other than the fact that you think I don’t actually like Darcy, do you have a problem with him?” She asked exasperated.

“Not really. In our dealings with him he’s been a bit stuck up and unpleasant. I’m guessing your mother is only planning three courses tonight so that’s her way of paying back that behaviour. But if you ‘actually liked’ him then that wouldn’t matter then would it.” He stated.  

“I do like him Dad.” She said “I got the whole thing wrong. He isn’t stuck up or rude, he’s kind and shy and a great guy.” She sighed and looked down for a minute before meeting her father’s gaze. “I’m pretty sure I’m in love with him.” Mr Bennet closed the book and leaned back in his chair. He could only hold the serious expression for a few more seconds before his trademark teasing smirk hit his face. 

“Well it’s about time you figured that out.” 

“What?” Lizzie asked.  
   
“Ever since you told me about Lydia, I’ve been watching your videos.” He began. “I wanted to know what else I didn’t notice was going on with my children. I know what he did for Lydia and how much he cares for his sister. Most importantly I saw how he treats you.”

“Did you watch ALL the videos?” Lizzie asked suspiciously. 

  “You’ve grown up a lot in the past year. It’s entirely possible he’s done the same.”  

“He and I are so similar.” She smiled. “We’ve both been idiots.”   

“Well it’s not like marrying your mother was the most sensible thing I did either.” He teased. They both laughed before they heard the doorbell rang. Lizzie was pretty sure she knew who it was and made her way quickly to the door.   “Now, if that’s some nice rich young man for Lydia,” Mr Bennet called after his quickly retreating daughter. “ Tell him to come back when she’s done college!”


	5. Wednesday

As much as they hated to admit it. Mrs Bennet was right. The world was not about to simply stop just because Darcy and Lizzie were in a happiness bubble. So the next morning, Darcy sat alone in his hotel room attempting to work with Fitz on a project while Fitz had anything but business on his mind.  

“So other than the Madison project, is there anything else you want to tell me about?” His rambunctious friend questioned.   

“If you are anxious to begin I can send the initial research I’ve conducted on the candidates for the Domino partnerships?” Darcy smirked though his voice did not betray his feelings. He was really glad for once it wasn’t a video call.   

“No thank you. I want to know what happened when you showed up on a certain grad student’s doorstep.” Darcy stayed silent. Fitz sighed. “I’ll settle for why you haven’t spoken to your sister slash when are you coming home.”

  “The next full board meeting is Tuesday. I will be required to attend in person so you can assume I will be back late monday evening.” He said.   

“And?”

“And?"

"And you will be taking Gigi and I to dinner as soon as you do for being the Ghost of Darcy the past week and not talking to us about anything but business.”

“I agree.” William surrendered.

  “ Good. I’ll let Gigi pick the place. Let her decide if we’re being evil or not.”   

“ That’s fair. Have I escaped further indictment?”

“ From me, for now.” Fitz replied. “Can’t promised for Gigi D though.”   

“Noted.” Darcy’s cell phone vibrated and he looked down to see a text from Lizzie asking him to call her at his next break. “Now, If you’ll excuse me I have another call to make.”   

“Alright, later Bro.” Fitz disconnected the call. William closed his computer and picked up his phone , pressing Lizzie’s name under his favourites list.   

“Hey,” She said sounding mildly stressed.

  “Everything alright?” He asked concerned. “Studying going well?”

  “Yeah, everything’s fine there. I just, I have to ask you something.”   

“Alright.” He said trying to sound calm. “What is it regarding?”   

“The videos. Specifically tomorrow’s video.”  

“ Do you want me to watch what you recorded?”

  “ That’s the thing. I haven’t had time to record anything.”   

“Ah.” He said.

“Yeah, so Charlotte suggested, forcefully, that I um, show people the second half of Sunday.” Now Darcy was beginning to understand.   

“You’re worried I’ll disagree.”   

“Won’t you? You haven’t even told Gigi.” She asked worriedly. “I mean, Charlotte keeps harping back to my ‘contract with the audience’ and how everyone else has had their lives invaded on camera so why shouldn’t I? But I don’t want you to be uncomfortable. I mean, I can come up with something, probably.”   

“But that would be at the expense of your schooling and sanity. Both of which are far too important.” He paused. “I have a proposition.”

“Ok?” Lizzie said curiously. “Finish your work for the day, Go home, film an appropriate introduction to the video that Charlotte can edit together, and then I will take you out to dinner.”

  “ Oh you’re good.” She said.

  “Well I am CEO. That means I do a fair bit of negotiating.” He smiled. “What time should I come get you?” They settled their plans just as his next calendar reminder went off. “I have to go.”

“Yeah I have to go too. Dr Gardiner’s class is in twenty and I have to walk. So I’ll talk to you later?”   

“Absolutely.”

“Ok, bye.”   

“Goodbye darling.” He said hanging up before he realized the word had come out of his mouth. He brought the phone down from his ear and looked at it as if it had betrayed him. Suddenly it burst to life with another text from Lizzie.   

_Darling?_ He texted back immediately.

_I’m sorry, it just slipped out._ The phone buzzed again.  

_No, It’s ok. I like it :)_ He smiled relieved.

_Then I will see you tonight, Darling._ Lizzie sent back a smiley face just as the hotel phone rang signalling the start to the next meeting.

In the late afternoon William checked his email again and was surprised to find one from Bing. Bing was a text message guy for the most part, he only emailed when he really needed something. He clicked open the message.   

_Hey Darcy,_

_So I know you aren’t answering text and stuff right now and I get it. But I need a favour. Can you get a hold of someone to check on Netherfield? I’m taking it off the market and the Realtor was supposed to drop off the keys yesterday so I want to make sure she did._

_If not, cool._

_Bing_

William looked at the email, then his watch. He was still a little early to pick up Lizzie for dinner. This would kill a bit of time. He sent a short email back

_Bing,_

_It will be taken care of. I’ll send you an update in the morning._

He finished getting ready and made his way up to the giant home he had lived in the previous summer. He parked his rental and made his way to the door. Netherfield had two ways to lock the door: a basic key or a passcode. Darcy punched in the six digit code he still remembered and walked in.   He started to wander room to room on the main floor. Things were almost exactly as they had left them. He had to admit it felt odd to be back in a place he swore he would never set foot in again. There were a lot of things he had sworn off in the last year, and several of them had been reconsidered. He thought this might be another one. Maybe next time he came to town he would ask Bing to stay here. Maybe he would ask Lizzie to stay with him.  He was deep in though when he walked by the main staircase. Still in search of the mysterious keys from the realtor his attention was diverted by the sound of a door opening upstairs. He frowned, there wasn’t a car out front, no one else should be in the house. Certain he was being paranoid, he climbed the stairs. A door swung open and William Darcy was face to face with Caroline Lee. Caroline let out a small shriek and Darcy froze.   

“William! What, what are you doing here?” She asked. He cleared his throat.

“Your brother asked me to check on the house. Apparently he’s decided not to sell and the realtor was dropping off the keys.” Caroline held up the misplaced copper house keys.

“I ran into her on the way in.” She said. “I wanted to pick up a few things I had left behind.” Darcy nodded.

“ I didn’t see a car out front.” He commented stiffly.

  “I told the driver I would call when I was ready. I just called him again so he’ll be here in about 15 minutes.”

  “I will let Bing know things are taken care of. Leave the keys on the kitchen counter when you are done. ” He turned and began to make his way down the stairs.

“William, wait!” Caroline ran to the top of the stairs and looked down. He turned and stared. She looked at him for a few moments before the words finally came to her. “I’m Sorry.” He continued to stare. “I just- I wanted-“ She stammered.   

“I know.” He started. “I’m not going to tell you I’m not angry Caroline, because I am. I’m angry, and confused and sad. I confided in you and you deliberately sabotaged something you knew I wanted.” Caroline stood straighter as she answered the charges.   

“I was just trying to protect you. It’s no different than what we tried to do for Bing.”

“Except at that time I still believed you to be an honest person.”

“ I never lied to you.”   

“You withheld necessary information. That is dishonest.”   

“What about you?” She accused. “I respected you, supported you, helped you through numerous god awful business functions. I loved you William, and you betrayed me.” He looked at her in shock at the accusation. “ You chose her.”   

“It wasn’t a competition Caroline. If I misled you into thinking I wanted anything but friendship I am sorry” He said looking away. “It wasn’t Lizzie or you, it was Lizzie or no one.” He looked back up the stairs to see her attempting to hold her cold veneer. “I’m afraid we may have passed a point from which we cannot return.” He turned to attempt to leave.   

“Is your good opinion of me lost Darcy?” She hid her pain with mockery. Using his last name would hurt him. She hadn’t called him Darcy to his face in years. Caroline had lost the battle, but she would still inflict damage while she could. He stopped but did not look back.

  “For Bing’s sake I will remain cordial in his presence. But you will not hear from me otherwise. Goodbye Caroline.” He quickly descended the remaining stairs and walked briskly from the house.

Darcy took the long way to Lizzie’s place. He took deep breaths and attempted to clear his head. It mostly worked. By the time he pulled into the Bennet driveway and was greeted by Mrs Bennet watering the front flower beds, he was able to wear a neutral but pleasant expression.   

“Lizzie’s just finishing up some school work inside. You go right on in, dear. I’m sure she’ll appreciate the interruption.” Mrs Bennet said with a hint of innuendo. He thanked her and entered the house. He was about to head up to Lizzie’s room when he heard a voice from the den.   

“I spend so much time talking about me, me, me, and that must bore you!” He smirked as he stood just out of sight, not wanting to distract her. “ I don’t wan’t that, you are my loyal viewers and I love you. My name is Lizzie Bennet: and you guys didn’t really think I’d leave you hanging like that did you?” William heard the tell tale beep of the camera’s off button as Lizzie exhaled purposefully.   

“They will never know how close you came to ‘leaving them hanging’ as you put it.” He said as he stepped into view. She turned sharply but smiled.

  “Well I suppose that will have to be our little secret.” Lizzie replied. She stood up to give him a hug but he swept her into a deep kiss instead. When they separated she blinked a few times. “Not complaining, but what was that for?” He thought about telling her about seeing Caroline and the harsh words that were exchanged, but thought that conversation might be better saved for later in the evening.   

“I’ve just, been wanting to do that.” He smiled. She leaned up and kissed him again.

  “Likewise. Now, I’m really ready to not do anything academic or business-y for a few hours so lets go eat!” Lizzie grabbed her purse and slung it over one shoulder before taking Darcy’s hand and heading out to enjoy their last quiet evening. By this time tomorrow, the video would be posted and everyone would know exactly how happy they were.


End file.
